Dehydrators have become popular for dehydrating foodstuffs due to their ability to inexpensively and expeditiously dehydrate the foodstuffs for storage purposes. In addition, dehydrators are capable of sealing-in the nutritional qualities and flavors of the foodstuffs and provide an end product which may be stored more readily than foodstuffs processed by other conventional methods, such as freezing and canning. A conventional dehydrator normally comprises an electrical heating unit, such as a Calrod, disposed in an enclosure for heating and dehydrating purposes. In addition to the obvious safety problems, such a dehydrator does provide means cooperating with the heating unit to provide a uniform distribution of heated air about the foodstuffs to assure efficient dehydration thereof.